sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrol Marec
Style of Address 'Current '- His Honor, Darth Tyrol of the Marec Kingdom, Praetor of the Praetorian Council, Dark Lord of the Sith, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperium Military, and Minister of War. Kingdom Address: (Used in own Kingdom) - His Majesty King Tyrol the first of his name, The Unifier, The Restorer, The Talon of House Marec and Protector of the Avril. Early Life Tyrol Marec was born on the planet Hiigara, Tyrol lived a difficult life. Tyrol's parents Darth Xeno and Darth Lexa would test him vigorously and he endured heavy punishment. His only escape from his pain was his little sister Kayla. He led an evil life, slaughtering those in his path. This senseless slaughter earned him the position as commander of an elite unit in the Imperial Empire; the Vaygr. He led this unit with his best friend since birth Volker Maggnus. The two were inseparable and rarely seen without the other. Combat/Family history After years of war Tyrol suffered injuries that would kill any other man. Losing his left arm and significantly scaring the right side of his face, Tyrol never let the wounds stop him in battle. The Battle of Ord Mantell was won when Tyrol emerged from the medical station mere hours after implantation of his cybernetic face mask and arm. Butchering any republic and jedi in his path, he showed no mercy. After the battle was over Tyrol's wounds became too much to bare and needed to be implemented in cryo-stasis in order to survive. But even that couldn't stop his anger, when he emerged he was furious of his weakened stat and slaughtered the first two medical officers he saw. His anger only diminished when his friend Volker and little sister Kayla appeared and calmed his thirst for blood. Showing great skill in the use of manipulation, Tyrol was able to bend the loyalties of those to his own desire. Tyrol even caused a fight between his twin brother Karas and his master causing major injuries to the two. Another use of his manipulation was his incredible healing skills. Tyrol was able to heal wounds almost immediatel, his training had paid off and now he was among the most feared Sith Lords in the Empire. Tyrol however showed kindness and mercy to those where he deemed it necessary. Tyrol found a little Mandalorian boy during his conquests in the Outer Rim named Jakub Wolff. Taking him in as his own adopted son Tyrol protected him fiercely and treated him as if Jakub was his own blood related son. Tyrol's firstborn son Aegor became close friends with Jakub and accepted him as his brother however Aegor wondered if Tyrol was replacing him for his lack of dread. Tyrol also found a Chiss who called himself Croz. He had impeccable experience with demolitions and was immediately added to the Vaygr. The 4 soon earned a reputation of being the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse due to the way they would strike and leave barely any republic and jedi alive. Decent Into Darkness One day a terrible blow soon struck Tyrol., his wife, Leeath was killed by an explosive meant for Tyrol. She sacrificed herself to save her husband. Tyrol found the woman who caused the death of his wife, a lone jedi knight who'm held a grudge against Tyrol for killing her master. Tyrol had Aegor watch as he caved her skull in with his bare hands, only to be struck by tragedy once again. A lightsaber struck Tyrol across his right eye. His own son Aegor struck his own father and saved the jedi knight. The two fled leaving Tyrol on the floor. Tyrol was later found by Croz who reported to Jakub and Volker. Tyrol finally awoke in a hospital back on Hiigara. Filled with rage and sadness he stormed off to confront his father for sending him, Leeath and Aegor on that misson. Karas and Xeno were waiting for him and chastised him for leading an attack on the republic despite Xeno's orders. In rage Tyrol charged Xeno and jumped forward igniting his saber with the intent on killing his own father. However Karas, during the chaos had sneaked around Tyrol and pulled him back using the force just before he could connect the killing blow. However Karas had pulled his twin directly in front of Kayla and Tyrol had struck her with his saber. Exile Seeing who he had struck, Tyrol deactivated his saber and rushed to his sister's side and cradled her in his arms, holding her hand and singing her favourite song to comfort her as she died. She made one final plea, to never be evil again to which Tyrol agreed. He kissed her forehead and closed her eyes while tears formed in his eyes. Karas stood behind him and laughed, saying that she should've been killed ages ago. Croz, Jakub and Volker arrived to see the death of Kayla and the final act committed by Tyrol before his exile. Tyrol swung around and activated his saber slicing Karas in the jaw. Karas dropped to the floor, his jaw gone, all that could be heard was Karas's gargling, Tyrol's heavy breathing and their mother screaming Karas's name. Tyrol grabbed his sister's saber, then all of a sudden Xeno ordered for Tyrol to be executed. Croz, Volker and Jakub covered Tyrol long enough for him to pick up his sister's body and they made their escape to Tyrol's personal star fighter. The 3 comforted Tyrol as he held his deceased sister in his arms. Tyrol in memory of his sister had the trio tattoo his sister's birthmark onto his face over his right eye. Tyrol ordered that the 4 split up and when the time was right they would meet together again and fight side by side once more. New Home and Purpose Tyrol buried his sister on the planet where she was born, Yavin 4 outside the families abandoned country villa. Tyrol lived at the villa paying homage to his sister's grave everyday leaving Kayla's favourite flower, a candlewick every time he visited. 10 years pasted before he finally heard of a new Imperium growing, Tyrol spent months looking for a way to find it when finally he was rewarded with an invitation by Darth Verrgerre herself. Tyrol was happy he finally found somewhere where he could find purpose again, later during his current service of the Imperium his friends, allies and family; Croz, Jakub and Volker all joined reuniting the 4 at last. Serving the New Emperor Tyrol experienced great joy to see how the Imperium was run. It fitted well with his values, help out those you call family. Tyrol met 2 members Hyrrar and Krawsir and immediately connected with the both of them. Hyrrar shared Tyrol's sense of combat while Krawsir shared Tyrol's view of knowledge and learning. Tyrol also met a few other members, who include Suka, Galicfire, Khroend, Kre'osse, Wafebil, Vaguest, Princess Vindictiva, Veldarius and Prince Andrekios. Tyrol eventually impressed the Emperor who made Tyrol one of his Shadow Hands. To this day Tyrol serves faithfully to his Emperor and vowed that the only way he'll stop serving his Emperor is Death. Tyrol has done his fair share of action while serving Emperor Arestenax. Helping teach the new students and initiates while under Krawsir's wing, upholding the law of the Imperium in his spare time along with recording down history and events in his private collection and doing tasks assigned to him by Darth Veldarius when required. A Leave of Absence "Croz, Jakub, Volker pack your things we're leaving" Tyrol said instructively. "Why's that Tyrol what's going on Volker" asked inquisitively. "You'll find out on the way" Tyrol rebuked. Croz, Jakub, Volker and Tyrol made their way to Tyrol's personal transport and headed off for parts unknown. Whether or not they'd make it back alive or in one piece was anyone's guess. As they emerged from hyperspace they saw a planet they were all accustomed too....their home.....Higgara. "Tyrol what are we doing back here isn't Higgara under Imperial control" Croz asked with concern on his face wondering if his battle brother had gone mad. "No Higgara isn't under Imperial control though most people think it is, the Marec Duchy is actually a tributary state we supply the Imperials soldiers, ships, kyber crystals, equipment, food and money in exchange for protection against outside invaders. Which is why it's just us, if the Imperium doesn't get involved there will be no war due to it being an internal affair, just so long as the Imperials get their tribute" Tyrol explained staring blankly at the planet he once called home. "We're here to take back our home". "Let's say once we take back Higgara from your father, what happens when the Imperials demand their tribute" Jakub questioned with concer on his face. "FUCK THE IMPERIALS!!! THEY'VE BROUGHT RUIN TO OUR HOME AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THEM RUIN IT FURTHER" Tyrol shot back in anger, his anger towards his father and the imperials ever so evident. Descending into the capital city of Higgara known as Bastion by the local the band of 4 stood at the ramp of their transport waiting for the ramp to open, then with a loud creaking noise the ramp descended, the light of the lush forest world filling the cargo bay. 8 Members of the Raven Guard stood waiting with their light-talons activated, as the band stepped down the ramp and onto the landing platform Tyrol stood face to face with the captain of the honour guard......Captain Alerin Shrike. "HALT!! You have trespassed on the ancestral grounds of house Marec, give me one good reason why we shouldn't tear you to ribbons" Alerin commanded in an authoritative tone. Tyrol stood there....smiled under his mask and spoke. "Captain Alerin Shrike, how long has it been since i've seen you. Last time i saw you was we were fighting against the treasonous Death Guard and Night Lords on Duskcrosis, you saved my life when i was about to get impaled by Night Lord soldier then i killed the Death Guard trooper that was charging you" Tyrol spoke calmly and unnerved by the threat of the Captain. Alerin's eyes shot open and in a split second he dropped to the floor and knelt. "General Tyrol.....Forgive me i had no idea" Alerin stuttered in shock at seeing his old commander Tyrol chuckled, lowered his hand and spoke softly in a sincere tone "Arise my friend...it's been a long time" Alerin took his commander's hand and stood up and nodded at his officers. Then he suddenly spoke with concern in his voice. "General they're announcing the next Duke, you should head over there now we'll meet you there the Raven Guard are your disposal". "Good. Everyone head over to the palace......it's time for the Duke to make his grand debut" Tyrol ordered as everyone headed to the palace. The sound of the coronation could be heard outside as Tyrol stood at the doors to the throne room. "Today we crown the next ruler of the Marec Dynasty. May the next ruler bring further prosperity and grown to our lands, Loyalty Above All Else" the Seer spoke in a slow tone. Karas and Avon's hushed voice could be heard saying "Loyalty Above All Else" As the siblings started saying the house words, Tyrol barged through the doors and said loudly....."LOYALTY ABOVE ALL ELSE". The twins stood and spun around, igniting their sabers meeting their brother's eye. The tension thick in the air as the entire crowd fell silent, jaws open and frozen with shock at seeing the return of Tyrol. Tyrol saw his siblings and parents staring at him eyes wide open. Suddenly Tyrol spoke. "What....No hug for your dear old brother who you haven't seen in over a decade i'm disappointed. Especially with you Karas...You and I are one of the same, we share the same flesh, blood and DNA and you didn't even recognise me.....your own twin brother, that really hurts" Tyrol spoke with strong sarcasm as if he was mocking his family. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you now KINSLAYER" Xeno's words split the air and piercing like a knife. Tyrol breathed in to speak but was interrupted by the Seer who said some shocking words. "Because he is our next ruler, Tyrol....kneel" The Seer spoke slowly but his words shocked the other members of the Marec family and that of Tyrol's supporters. Tyrol obeyed and knelt to the Seer, the Seer then spoke the words that would bind Tyrol to the crown. "Tyrol in the name of Loyalty i command you to never break faith. In the name of the Warrior i command you to protect our people bravely until your last breath and in the name of the Avril i hereby proclaim you King of House Marecc....Long Live King Tyrol LONG LIVE KING TYROL!!!" the crowd shouted in unison. "Tyrol stood up and looked to his family and in a harsh tone he spoke. "You have 1 hour to leave if you're still here i'll have you all executed with no mercy or penance. The only reason i'm giving this chance is because you're still my blood. You are no longer welcome in Marec space. NOW LEAVE". Xeno and his family left under the watchful eye of the Raven Guard, Tyrol turned to the Seer and asked. "Why did you proclaim me King, we're a Duchy in case you've forgotten" The Seer looked at Tyrol, placed his hands on Tyrol's shoulders and spoke. "It was time we were free from the tyranny of the Imperials and I knew only you could bring that freedom". Tyrol smiled and bowed to the Seer. "I'll be sure to do so Seer" Turning to the crowd Tyrol spoke of his commands. "From this day we are the independent Kingdom of the Marec's, cease all tributes to the Imperials they can get stuffed. I will protect all of you with my last dying breath, but know that i'm no different to any of you, i am still one of you. I am not some high and might being i am a citizen just like the rest of you. From this day the barbaric ways that have be-folded as of will end and a reign of generosity and prosperity shall endure. With my first command i hereby declare my loyalty to Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium, the very group who took me in during my darkest of times, i know some of you might be confused and upset with my decision but he can protect us and make us prosper even further. Now we all have work to do, lets restore this Kingdom to it's former glory, remember the ancient words our House, Loyalty Above All Else and you can rest assure those that dare threaten us i say this, When We Fly Our Enemies Die". The crowd stood up and let out a thunderous applause and chanted "TYROL!!! TYROL!!! TYROL!!!! TYROL!!! TYROL!!!" A blue skinned person approached Tyrol and then spoke calm words, words that shocked Tyrol, at long last he saw her again. "Nice speech master it's been too long" Tyrol turned and saw her, the very person who he admired. "FT, oh god it's good to see you again" Tyrol walked into FT and hugged her tight, it had been many years since the two stood in the same room. "Well, well King Tyrol now. "Volker spoke in a monotone. "I'm surprised Emperor Ares approved this whole thing". Tyrol stared into the crowd who were celebrating the coronation of their new king and return Volker's assumption. "He didn't this is my gift to him as thanks for taking me in, it was also the easiest way to gain control without resorting to war". Tyrol sighed. "Also I would like to announce the legitimisation of my half brother Volker Maggnus as a true Marec if he wants it" Tyrol announced suddenly which brought the crowd to silence. Volker stood their eyes wide open and in shock but quickly gained his composure and spoke "Somehow i always knew, I accept the legitimisation Tyrol but i rather keep the name of my mother if you dont mind" "Of course i don't it's your choice Volker. Now everybody celebrate this glorious occasion it will not happen again!!!" Tyrol shouted which started the crowd back up in celebration. Tyrol then began to walk outside the throne room and walked out of the palace with Croz, Jakub and Volker in tow. "Where are you going the party is in there" Croz asked confused as to why Tyrol is walking away from the coronation. "That maybe. BUT the Imperium isn't. We still serve the Imperium and Ares, we are needed there. Let's get everything in order and return to Solaris before we are missed and just so we're clear if you call me King i'll stab you with my saber". With those words the gang laughed and headed back to their shuttle to return to Solaris, with this event the Imperium had gained an ally and grown. However something dark loomed in Tyrol's mind, he didn't know what it was but he knew things were going to get a whole lot worse before it got better. Civil War Tyrol was unable to return to the Imperium due to his Father returning with supporters still loyal to the Imperial's. Tyrol arranged the Marec army in defence of their home and prepared to fight to the death. The Raven and Avril Guard prepared themselves ready for battle, although small they were more than a match for any soldier in the Marec army. The Marec Navy held the Imperial traitors in space above the planet however as the weeks passed by the tide began to turn. As the tide seemed to be turning into the favour of the traitors Tyrol decided to reactivate his pride and joy the I.M.S Corax, his flagship. Using the Corax, an upgraded version of the Harrower Class Dreadnoughts made the battle turn into favour of the Marec navy again but the traitors had too much support. The battle seemed all but lost until republic ships emerged from hyperspace and engaged the traitors and fighting alongside the Marec Navy. "Croz!! Uncle Croz!!! It's Aegor. We're here to assist you, point us where we're needed. I'm heading down to the planet to assist my father". "Aegor you're a sight for sore eyes hurry to the surface, Tyrol can't hold out much longer" The battle had turned drastically on the surface 85 percent of the Avril and Raven Guard's 2000 members had fallen and the Marec army had suffered extreme casualties from the enemy. Tyrol fought in the streets alongside Jakub and Volker to defend their home, just as Tyrol used his last ounce of energy he collapsed to his knees. Then as all seemed like it was the end for Tyrol a republic bomber bombed the infantry formation closing in on his position. "FATHER!!! FATHER!!! ARE YOU THERE!!!" "Ae..gor...what are yo...you doing here..." "Defending my family and my home" "Tyrol!!! This is Major Vander of the Razor Hawks, i'm sure you remember me traitor, surrender and we'll kill you quickly" Just as Tyrol stood up and prepared to do a suicide charge Aegor stepped out in front of his father. "Over my dead body" "You want Tyrol you have to go through me and Aegor" Volker stated "And me too, you're not getting to Tyrol Alive" Jakub Taunted "I agree!!! The Avril Guard stand with you my king" commander Icarus announced "And so will the Raven Guard" Commander Alerin announced as well "200 men against 750,000 hardened veterans HAHAHHA"!!!! Major Vander cackled As Vander started to cackle a marching sound was heard in the distance and then out of no where a man pointed a gun at Major Vander. "You forget one thing you traitor attack our king you attack us all, every man, woman, senior and child stands with Tyrol our rightful king. So make that 17 billion and 200 men against 750,000 veteran malcontents" As the citizen spoke thousands of citizens gathered to fight with their lord with whatever they could improvise as a weapon to repel the traitors. In a matter of 2 hours the battle raged with every person who could hold a weapon fighting to avenge the already 3 billion dead citizens and soliders of Higgara. Finally Tyrol regained his strength and just in time to his family had arrived. "Kinslayer!!! you ready to die"!!! Xeno shouted "Go to hell lunatic"!!! Tyrol Shouted back at Xeno "I'll kill everyone of these traitors that stood with you and i'll hang them on every building to set an example"!!! Xeno retaliated. Upon hearing that Lexa and Karas backed away from Xeno and Avon and declared Xeno a lunatic who needed to be put down, then all of a sudden Xeno impaled Lexa with with is lightsaber and she dropped to the floor, dead. Karas ignited his saber and went to swing at his father only to be interrupted by his sister who sided with their father being the daddy's perfect example child she was. Tyrol charged his father and for the first time in over 20 years fought with his brother willingly. As the battle raged on both groups seemed even but Xeno got lucky and slashed Tyrol in the arm and brought him to the floor. Karas rushed to his brothers defence but almost got killed by Avon as he charged over, however he was still able to save Tyrol from death. As Tyrol stood up Avon came in for the kill on Karas again. Seeing Avon trying to strike his twin Tyrol shoved Karas aside and impaled Avon with his saber, causing her to drop to her knees and with a final swing to the torso. The final battle between the twins and their father finally reached full swing with the twins engaging their father in the royal square outside the Royal Palace, the citizens and soldiers of the Marec kingdom gathered around and cheered on their King and Prince against their father. Xeno was able to keep them both occupied with his skills with the force and lightsaber combat and almost killed the twins several times but it all came to a close when Tyrol was locked in a saber lock with his father. Tyrol knew he wasn't stronger than his father, as Xeno pushed to break the saber lock Tyrol threw his saber up, ducked when his father swung at him, caught his saber and sliced Xeno across the stomach. Karas who had been winded by one of Xeno's strikes delivered the killing blow by decapitating his Father after his twin had struck their father in the stomach. The crowd cheered and Karas helped his twin to stand, for the first time since the death of their sister over a decade ago had they stood together. But victory was short lived, Croz had sent word down that more enemy ships had arrived and more land forces were deployed. Seeing the army and armada closing in on the city the twins stood and used their last ounce of energy to deliver a devastating Dark Lightning attack on the approaching army which burnt them to ash and using the force to crush the Harrowers that were in the sky and forced them to collide together destroying the last of the enemy. The two then collapsed due to using up the rest of their energy they had left. When the restoration began the twins had what was left of the military help rebuild the capital and assist the wounded and the citizens in any way possible. Tyrol vowed that so long as one of the houses had visible damage he would sleep in the streets without assistance until every house was fixed and every person had a safe place to stay and sleep. After finishing the reconstruction after a few short weeks the twins met up again, the two embraced each other for the first time in their lives and forgave each other for what had happened. Tyrol said he was going to the Imperium where he belonged while Karas said he had a promise to keep to their sister Kayla and was heading to the families Alderaan Villa to tend to their sister's grave, Tyrol said he was welcome to join the Imperium or return to Higgara anytime he wanted and with a final smile, hand shake and hug the twins went their separate ways, both finally at peace with each other and themselves. Return To The Imperium Upon his return to the Imperium Tyrol continued on with his business as usual. He returned too late to help Emperor Arestenax defend Voss and was visibly devastated to hear that he had passed along with Princess Vindictiva, but Tyrol became comforted knowing that his boss Veldarius was appointed as the next Emperor. What stunned Tyrol more was his promotion to Darth and elevation to Minister of War. Tyrol continues to serve faithfully and takes his roll as minister of war seriously. Goodbye Everyone As Volker treks through the jungles of Solaria he keeps a vigilant look for his brother or any signs of his presence. "Brother!!! Brother!!! It's Volker, where are you". Corax suddenly descends from the sky and lands on the ground next to Volker. Volker looks up at Tyrol's Avril noticing the worry and fear in his eyes. "I know Corax, I hope we find him soon" "VOLKER"!!! a loud shout called out. "ALERIN!!! Come on Corax". The two ran through the canopy of the forest and along the way met up with Karas, Jakub and Croz. The two reached a clearing where Alerin was kneeling down beside a rock. Volker and his group walked to the other side of the rock.... Then they saw him. His broken and weak body. They has found their brother...the king. "Karas....Volker.....Jakub.....Croz.....Alerin.....I...I". Before he could finish his sentence Tyrol had passed out. "OUT OF THE WAY"!!! Karas shouted. He picked up his brother and rushed to their shuttle. Upon boarding the shuttle they made a rush for their home Higgara, hoping that Marec technology could save their king as it did decades ago. As soon as the shuttle landed and the ramp descended Karas charged out of the shuttle towards the palace. "MOVE, MOVE GET OUT OF THE SITHING WAY"!!!. As the group battered their way through the palace doors the medical crew immediately began work to save their king. "Pop him on the table now". "Run a scan I want to see the condition of his body". "Grab some kotol immediately". The head medical officer Yara Xena the same medical officer that delivered the twins when they were born began to weep as she saw the condition of Tyrol's body on the screen. "How is he even alive". "What is it Yara" Karas demanded. Yara turned the screen to everyone in the room, revealing Tyrol's broken body. The largest bone, a fragment of his rib no larger than 3 centimeters. Karas dropped to his knees and start crying. For the first time in his life he had shown fear, sadness and remorse. The other half of him is broken and he could do nothing to help. "FATHER"!!! Aegor shouted and rushed to his father's side. The very first time both sides of the family had been in the same room without a weapon drawn, they all wondered why their king had to be the very reason why they hsd to work as one when they should've been a family long ago. " Sorry everyone, he can't be saved. Aegor I'm so sorry your father isn't going to make it" Yara spoke with tears in her eyes and regret in her voice. Tyrol was like a son to her she had lost another child and she could do nothing to help. Aegor started balling his eyes, regretting that he couldn't spend more time with his father. Aegor looked to his brother Jakub, his uncles Volker, Croz and Karas and they all nodded in union. "We're not letting him suffer". "Turn off his life support and make it quick. I'm sorry I wasn't a better son father. Tyrol had enough strength to look to his family gathered before him. Using the last of his strength to smile, he wept for the last image he would see would be his family united by a tragedy. Suddenly his heart monitor flat-lined. The king destined to lead the Marecs to glory was no more. I Have Returned Waking up from what seemed like the end Tyrol looked around him seeing nothing but vast emptiness. "What in the force is this". "Your gift and chance for greater power" a voice called out. Tyrol turned behind him to see someone standing there looking back at him. "Do you know who I am" the stranger called out. "No I don't, the voice doesn't ring a bell either" Tyrol responded unsure of the newcomer. "You should, bow to me every time you enter the throne room" the stranger replied. Tyrol's eyes shot open, he then kneeled to the man in front of him. "Corvus-Corax....it can't be". "It is...we are your ancestors" another voice shot out. "Corvus Marec, it's you" Tyrol stuttered. "I see you remember us now" a third voice announced. "Corax Marec" Tyrol spoke slowly "Then I'm sure you know who I am" a fourth voice and person appeared. "Marxon Marec, I was named after you". "Good you know who we all are. We are here since your time is only just beginning. You lost your powers and you need them back. You are and will be the greatest Marec in history. Now kneel". Corvus-Corax announced Tyrol kneeled and his 4 ancestors formed a square around him. They then started granted Tyrol their power. Tyrol found the moment agonisingly painful and a lot to bear. The power of his 4 most powerful ancestors began overloading his body. As the pain reached maximum threshold there was a huge flash of light and Tyrol passed out. Awaking moments later Tyrol stood invigorated. Corvus-Corax stepped forward. "You now have our powers and your powers have returned as well. Now go forge our dynasty to glory. You bow to no one, we secretly own this galaxy through our manipulation of the major powers. When the time comes make them pay dearly". Upon completion of his sentence the 4 ancestors of Tyrol disappeared. Then all of a sudden everything went dark. A flash of light appeared at the end of a tunnel of darkness. Tyrol walked towards the light and entered it. Only the force knew what came next, would be for better or worse. "Aegor you've been sitting there for 24 hours, you gotta rest" Volker said to Aegor trying to get him to move from his beside vigil. "No. I won't leave my father" Aegor spoke with authority like that of a true leader. Jakub and Karas enter the room along with Alerin and Yara. They stand behind Volker, waiting for one of the two to continue. "So be it Aegor but at least have something to eat. You haven't eaten since". Volker was interrupted by the sound of a crack. Volker stopped for a second and then continued. "You haven't eaten since yesterday you must be hungry". Just as he finished his sentence another crack sounded. Aegor looking at Volker kept his mouth shut for a second, then he spoke. "Fine but I'm coming back after this to"....suddenly a third crack sounded. "Okay who's cracking their knuckles quit it, it's getting annoying". "Is none of us Aegor" Jakub announced. "Then what's causing that noise" Karas inquired. Suddenly Volker's eyes widened "It's Tyrol"!!! Volker shouted and pointed as his brothers body. They all looked at Tyrol's body. Suddenly the body began to remould itself back into place. Bone fragments forming complete bones and snapping back into place, recreating his skeletal structure. Suddenly the unthinkable happened. Tyrol's heart monitor started beeping wildly. As everyone panicked unsure of what was happening, the king shot open his eyes and with a burst of force energy, he shattered his preservation tank and rose to his feet. The King had returned back from the dead. With a deep chuckle Tyrol spoke. "I have returned stronger than ever. I have the power of Corvus-Corax, Corvus, Corax and Marxon in my veins. Today a new Era begins. Today my reign has only just begun. Our enemies will bow before us, we will crush the major powers and make them regret ever using us. I will lead us to victory for I am Tyrol Marec, the first of my name, the restorer, the unifier and protector of the Avril. Be prepared for it is time we make our mark in the galaxy". With that concluding speech Tyrol headed back to the Imperium, for his role was unfinished and his true mission was only just beginning. Personal Information * Languages Known: Basic, Sith, Mandalorian, Chiss and Hiigaran * Hobbies: Tactical Studies, History studies, Chronicle writing * Likes: Honour, Loyalty, Law, War, Bravery, Learning, Friendship, Peace when required * Dislikes: Betrayal, Dishonour, Chaos, Unlawful Killing, Cowardice, Brutality without need, Category:Personnel Category:Dark Council